Merlin: The Lost Prince
by XxFall3nAnge1xX
Summary: Prince Merlin is forced to leave the Kingdom of Alelikor with his best friend/Knight Sir Leo and his mother Hunith. What will happen to his fathers Kingdom? (Sorry for the suckish summary, i'm really bad at it. The story is better than the summary.) Please R&R! Multi Chapter. Merlin/Freya , Arthur/Gwen , Morgana/OC First Fic.
1. prologue

_**Merlin: The Lost Prince.**_

_**A/N Sorry for the bad beginning, I couldn't think of what to write**____**.**_

Entering the Princes Chambers when he was sleeping was not a good idea but Sir Leo had to wake him anyway. When he entered the Prince was sleeping in his bed. I walked over to him slowly and said "sire, you need to get up" he groaned and turned to face me. He didn't move to get off his bed so I grabbed him by the arms and pulled him up. "What is it Leo?" he asked, his voice gravely from sleep. "Have you forgotten about are plans? Chester and Byron will be so disappointed" I said. I knew this was the perfect way to make him come with me. "No, I haven't forgotten. Let me get dressed and I'll be right with you" he said. I bowed and he groaned "don't do that" he said. I stood up straight now determined to annoy him some more. "Yes sire" I said and he threw me a venomous look. I smirked at him and said "we'll meet you at the stables" I left him to get ready and went to find Chester and Byron. I found them already at the stables. "There you are! Where's the Prince?" Byron asked. I smiled at him and said "he's getting ready." They both nodded, understanding how long he can take getting close on. Finally he arrived and we got down to business.

0o0o0o0

After getting everything we need the warning bells sounded. _What the hell? _I wondered. In the farthest part of the Kingdom I could see Blue and Black Knights killing the townspeople. White and Gold Knights tried coming to their rescue but most died almost instantly. Chester, Byron, Leo and I ran to the castle. Once inside Leo and I lost the others. We went in search of my mother and father. When I saw Blue and Black Knights getting closer to the castle I started panicking. Leo saw and put his hand on my shoulder "it will be ok" he said. I nodded and we carried on running around the castle we finally found her in the throne room. Once we had my mother we headed for the exit. When I realised where we were going I stopped and pulled out my sword. "What are you doing!? We have to fight!" I didn't want to leave my people behind so they can die, and besides, Chester and Byron are still there. Leo looked at me and said "I'm sorry Merlin…" I was about to ask what he was sorry for when I saw his fist connect with my face. I fell to the ground and closed my eyes, letting the darkness take me.

0o0o0o0

I carried Merlin out of the only exit and looked back. _Goodbye. _I thought, I turned back to my Queen and we started walking away. Leaving the Kingdom Of Alelikor behind. For now.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 2**_

I woke to the sound of crackling fire. I opened my eyes and saw I was in a small house. My mother was sleeping in a bed across from me whilst Leo sat in front of the fire, his back to me. "Leo? Where are we?" I asked. He turned and gave me a small, sad smile. "We are in Ferini" he said. I looked at him for a little bit longer then everything came flooding back. Oh no, my father's kingdom. Rage boiled up inside me when I remembered what Leo did to me. "What did you do?! We should of stayed to fight!" I shouted at him, I rarely raise my voice at my friends but he had really pissed me off. I could see the sorrow in his Safire blue eyes when he said "I didn't have a choice. We would all be dead and then we wouldn't have are prince and queen to rule are kingdom." I froze for a moment. "Does that mean…" my voice trailed off at the thought my father was….dead. My worst fear confirmed when Sir Leo nodded his head slightly. "I didn't see him make it out, I'm sorry. I heard Chester's father also perished" he said. I bowed my head slightly, feeling the tears form and threaten to spill over. In all the years I have known this man he had never seen me cry, one time he actually asked if I could feel emotions. I smiled slightly at the memory, but it wasn't a happy smile. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, regaining control on my emotions. I looked up to see worry on Leo's face. "What?" I asked him, thinking there was more bad news. And I was right. "Mother was also injured when we was escaping" Leo always thought of my parents as his because they raised him after his family were killed by an evil that even my father was scared of. When he said this, my eyes snapped to my mother, finally seeing the bandages around her stomach. I stood and went to her, kneeling at her bedside and taking her hand. Leo walked over and sat next to me taking my mother's other hand. "She will be fine, Merlin. The physician said that she is healing nicely" I looked over at my adopted brother and said "Physician?" Leo smiled a little and nodded. "He found us in the woods and brought us back here, he also knows that you are the prince of Alelikor." I nodded and felt a wave of tiredness wash over me. Leo must have seen it because he pulled me to my feet and walked me over to my bed. Surprisingly I didn't protest and just lay down to sleep.

0o0o0o0

After putting Prince Merlin to bed the Physician walked in and went to my adoptive mother. "How is she?" I asked, she has been sleeping since the attack and that was 3 days ago. Merlin woke up sometimes but I doubt he will remember. "She is getting better, she should wake up soon." And with that said he went out the door, leaving me to my thoughts.

0o0o0o0

When my sons and I were completely recovered we left in search of the small town I grew up in before I met Balinor. I still remember that day…

"_Hunith, will you go find your little sister? Supper is almost ready" my mother said. I was sat in a small little house with only three small beds and a window. In the middle of the room there was a small fire burning and that's where my mother sat, cooking our meal. My father was in a place called Alelikor as a knight for the prince. Our little town of Ealdor doesn't lie in the Kingdom of Alelikor and was closer to Camelot but my father insisted that he travel north to the great Kingdom. I got up from my bed and said "yes, mother" I walked out of the little house in search of my sister Sara. I walked through the little town and couldn't find her anywhere. When I had built up the courage I went to search the woods. As I got deeper the woods started to darken, the trees towering over me and blocking the sun's rays from entering. "Sara?" I shouted, I waited for a reply but all I got back was the still silence of the forest. "Sara?" I shouted again. After an hour of searching I realised I had gone so deep inside I didn't know my way back. "Sara?" I shouted, this time I got an ear splitting scream as a response. "Hunith! Help!" I turned and ran in the direction the voice was coming from. "Sara!" I screamed. I could hear horses so I ran in that direction, praying it was the right one. I found my 10 year old sister being held captive by bandits. I was hiding in the bushes so I whispered a spell "Onhríne achtung bregdan" my eyes glowed gold and the bandits holding my sister went flying in different directions. Sara turned to where the magic had come from and found me hiding there. Her eyes widened and she started to run to me only yo get stopped by another bandit. Before I had the chance to do anything the bandit drew his sword and put it to Sara's throat. "Do that again and she dies" he said. I drew out my sword that was hidden by magic. The man laughed and said "what are you going to do? Kill me?" The man laughed some more and he was laughing so much he left an opening. I saw my chance and I took it. I slashed at the man's torso where my sister wasn't and when my sword sliced his skin he let go off my sister and she ran to hide behind me. The man growled at me and said "now you've done it…" he ran at me with his sword so I moved out of the way, that's when I knew what I had done. I had started a sword fight with an older and more experienced man which my father always told me not to do. I was so caught up in my thought the bandit sliced through my upper arm. I didn't feel it now but I knew as soon as this was over I would be in some serious pain. Too focused on the battle I hadn't realised three men come out of the forest. They were dressed in Gold and White armour with a Safire crest on the chest. They were Alelikor knights. "Daddy!" Sara yelled, which caught me by surprise. I stopped for a second to look back and I saw my sister run up to one of the men. I felt the sword stab me through my gut and I cried out. Finally feeling pain in a battle. When the sword was pulled out the pain intensified and I had to stop myself from screaming. "Hunith!" my father shouted as he ran to me. He caught me just before I hit the floor. "Daddy?" I whispered as I felt him running his hands through my hair. "Shhhh, everything will be ok" he said. I could feel myself fading and that's when I knew I was dying. "Sire, please, will you help my daughter?" my father asked. I felt someone take my hand and I looked to see Sara sitting there. We stared at each other for a moment and I knew she could see me slipping. "Hold on Hunith, please" she whispered and started crying. I could feel my dad's eyes on my for a moment the turn back to one of the people he came with. A man came and sat next to me and said "close your eyes" I refused because if I did then I knew I wouldn't be able to open them again. "It's ok, sire. She can do magic" my father said and the man nodded. He placed his hand on my heart and said "Þurhhæle dolgbenn" I felt the wound close up slowly. I could also feel my life returning to me. Every second that went by my strength grew. I looked at the young man who had saved me and realised it was Balinor Ambrosius , the Prince of Alelikor. We stared at each other and I felt the connection we had and from the look in his eyes he could feel it to. My father sat me up slowly and the prince held out his hand "hello. I'm Balinor Ambrosius, prince of Alelikor" I took it hesitantly, thinking he was going to shake it but instead he brought it to his lips and kissed it. I smiled slightly "I'm Hunith, it's nice to finally meet you. Whenever my father comes to visit he is always talking about you" I said. The prince smiled and I swear I could see a slight blush grace his cheeks. My father cleared his throat and we turned to look at him._

I smiled at the memory. Please Balinor, be safe. But no matter what happens i will always love you.

_**A/N: Thank you for the reviews **__** . I hope you like this chapter. **_


	3. Chapter 2 - 4 Years Later

_**Chapter 3**_

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted. He shouted so loud he made me fall out of my bed in a tangle of sheets. Arthur started laughing and helped me up. "Come one get dressed" he said. I gave him a wide-eyed look thinking I had the day off from saving his ass. "Oh, no. Where are we going?" I asked. He smiled an evil smile and said "you'll see" I groaned but got dressed anyway, knowing it would not be a good idea to disobey Arthur. When I was finally dressed I went out of my room to find Arthur and Gaius sitting at the table, talking. When I stepped out Arthur turned to me and said "finally, ready to go?" I nodded and off we went. "So, why won't you tell me where we're going?" I asked as we walked the corridors of the castle. Gwen walked past and Arthur stopped her, whispered something in her ear and she nodded. Arthur smiled and kissed her forehead. "Thank you, Gwen" he said. She smiled at him and carried on with her duties. I gave my blonde prince an annoyed look and raised an eyebrow but he just smiled and we carried on walking.

0o0o0o0

Finally in the forest for are 4 day hunting trip Merlin and I were ridding are horses looking for deer. I always loved hunting when I was younger and that hasn't changed. By nightfall we had captured 3 deer so we set up camp.

0o0o0o0

3 Days Later…

Arthur and I are on our last night hunting before we return to Camelot. I hadn't realised how far we strayed away from the Kingdom until we were halted by Gold and White knights. They circled around, closing us in. "What brings you here?" one knight asked when he saw the crest of Camelot on Arthurs armour. I looked around the small group that held us and my eyes widened as they fell onto Sir Leo's face. When he finally looked at me I sent him a mental message not to say anything in front of Arthur. He nodded slightly in acknowledgement so I turned back to the knight who was talking. "You two are trespassing so we have no choice but to take you to our king." The Knight said. My heart raced at the thought of seeing who had taken over my Kingdom. I turned to Sir Leo and asked "I'm guessing Balinor took back his Kingdom?" Leo nodded and I smiled slightly. Arthur noticed my smile and said "what are you smiling about? In case you haven't noticed we are about to be taken to their king and most likely executed!" I had to laugh when he said that which made him glare "it's not funny Merlin" he said. I shook my head and laughed some more, when I finally stopped I said "don't worry about it." With that we were off to my old Kingdom. I road alongside Sir Leo and Arthur as we made our way home. Back to the Kingdom, back to Alelikor.

0o0o0o0

Once we arrived the townspeople started gathering on the streets. Whispering. Everyone in the Kingdom had heard the story of the lost prince and him being here now started to cause people to line the roads to the castle. As we road I glanced at Prince Merlin, I found it funny how he hated people using his title. He looked a little nervous and I don't blame him. He hasn't seen his father since he was 17 years old. When we got to the castle we got off the horses and the knights and I took them inside.

0o0o0o0

By the time we arrived at the throne room my heart was pounding like a drum. Sir Leo must have sensed my unease because he grasped my shoulder and gave me a comforting look. He opened the door and there he was, sitting on his throne, my father…

_**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but I wanted to leave you on a cliffy (: **_

_**I hope you are enjoying this so far.**_

_**Review!**_

_**XOXOXOXO**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 4**_

_**A/N: I hoped you liked my cliffy **____** but I felt mean so I decide to put up this chappie…**_

_**Enjoy 3 xx**_

As we entered the room all eyes turned to us. My father scanned the group and when his eyes landed on me they widened. He rose from his throne and I started to walk towards him, Arthur pulled me back and whispered "what are you doing? Are you trying to get us killed?" I smiled at him and shook my head. He let me go and I walked to my father. "Merlin?" The king asked. I walked up the steps and hugged him. "Yes father" I said. The whole room gasped at this but Leo just smiled. "We found are Prince in the forest, sire. With-" he turned to Arthur "-him." Arthur stood there with a shocked expression on his face but underneath I could see the betrayal and hurt. I moved away from my father and started slowly to Arthur. "Arthur?" I asked. I knew I shouldn't get too close to him when he was like this. "Arthur?" I said again and this time he looked at me. "What the hell is going on?" he asked. I sighed, about to tell my story when Leo stepped in "when Merlin was 17 an evil king called Cheyne decided to take over our kingdom. Within minutes the half the townspeople were dead. Merlin, Chester, Byron and I decided to run back to the castle and find his mother and father we found Queen Hunith and we was running to the exit when Prince Merlin decided he wanted to help his kingdom and fight back. I knew his father would never forgive me if I let anything happen to him so I knocked him unconscious and left. We were attacked by bandits after we escaped and the Queen was badly injured, we were found by a very old and very wise Physician and treated for our wounds. When we finally made it to Ealdor I left the young Prince and his mother to come back and help King Balinor fight." Arthur nodded then turned to Merlin, hurt and betrayal in his eyes. "You lied to me…" he whispered, he stood still and lowered his head. I thought it would be safe to approach him now but when I got into grabbing distance he pulled me close and punched me in the face. By the time the guards pulled him off of me he had gotten in two punches. Leo and another knight who pulled Arthur off me now held him at sword point. As I got to my feet my father rushed down to help me up. "Son, are you ok?" he asked. I nodded and walked over to Leo and the other knight. I put my hand on Leo's shoulder and he looked over to me "it's ok" I said but when he looked at my father, he was furious. "Take him to the dungeons" he said. I stared at him wide eyed "what! No!" I shouted but my Leo and the knight dragged him off anyway. "Why? He was just angry!" I shouted. My father's eyes narrowed and he said "don't raise your voice at me" I shut my mouth and he continued "I will not have someone come into my Kingdom and attack my son" I closed my eyes and counted to ten, trying to gain control of my anger- and my magic- when I opened them I said "let me go talk to him, please" my father sighed and said "wait until first light and then I'll let you" he walked over to a knight and whispered something to him, with that done he left. I stood in the middle of the throne room, confused on what to do now. The knight that my father talked too walked over to me and bowed "my lord, follow me to your chambers" he said and turned and left. I followed him and as we were walking the corridor I realised we were heading back to my old chambers I had before I was forced to flee. I couldn't help but to think about Arthur. If he reacted badly to me being a prince then how would he react to me and the rest of the Kingdom having magic? My guess, not good. When we finally made it to my old room I asked to be alone. I lay on my bed and wished for sleep to take me…

_**Memory/Dream**_

"_Here we are. Ealdor" my mother said as we stood at the entrance to the village. Ealdor is located in Essetir which is ruled by King Lot so my mother told me I can't use my magic. As we walked into the village a girl around my age came running to us. "Aunt Hunith!" she squealed, making my mother laugh and fold her into a hug. "Zara, it's nice to see you again. Where's your mother?" a women about my mother's age walked out of a cottage close by. "Hunith?" the woman asked. Leo and I shared a confused yet curious look and my mother said "Sara, how are you sister?" that made me turn back to my mother. "Sister? Since when do you have a sister?" I asked. Everyone turned to me and from the look on her face my mother had forgotten I was there. "Oh, I forgot that you hadn't met my family. Merlin, this is Sara, my little sister. And this is Zara, her daughter." I looked at my mother in disbelief than turned to my new aunt and cousin. "It's nice to meet you" I said. They smiled at me then turned back to my mother. "Where is Balinor? Didn't he come with you?" mothers face fell at the mention of father's name. She sighed then said "I will explain when we get inside."_

I woke to the sound of knocking, no more like pounding. I groaned and rolled of my bed to answer the door. Standing there was – of all people! – Chester. I stared at the man in disbelief, not daring to believe it was really him. "Chester?" I asked, my eyes growing wide. A relieved smile graced his face. "Merlin, it's good to see you again" he said. I grinned at him and pulled him into a hug "I didn't think I would see you again" I whispered. I felt Chester laugh and I couldn't help but smile. "I was beginning to think the same, old friend" he said. I pulled away from him and asked "how is Byron?" Chester tensed at the question then sighed "I don't know, sire. No one has seen him since last week" I stared at him, shocked. Byron was missing, _missing! _And I was only finding this out _now. _What was I going to do?

**A/N: Sorry about the short back story I didn't know what to write and if this chappie seems a little rushed blame my sister for telling me to hurry up and finish. **** I hope you enjoyed. R&R xxx**


	5. Chapter 4

Arthur was scheduled to return to Camelot 3 days ago and there has been no word from him or his manservant since they left. I sent out Sir Gwaine and Sir Percival with some guards to search for them. I was particularly worried when they came back without them. I sat in the throne room planning to go search for him myself when Sir Gwaine ran in, trying to catch his breath. I glared at the man for interrupting me in my planning to find my son. "Sire, there is Knights from Alelikor claiming to know something about Prince Arthur. Oh, and Merlin's with them." He said the last bit as an afterthought. I nodded my head in acceptance and said "bring them in" Sir Gwaine bowed slightly and left to fetch the Knights and my son's manservant.

0o0o0o0

Now I know how Merlin felt when I had him thrown in the dungeons for trying to hit me when we first met. I sat there thinking about everything Merlin and I have been through together for the past 2 years. In those 2 years nothing indicated this. Merlin, my clumsy, idiotic manservant, a royal. If I told anyone this back in Camelot they would just laugh at me thinking I needed to stay out of the Tavern. I wondered what was happening in Camelot right now, I wondered if my father even realised I was gone, or if he even cared. No, I didn't want to think about that, he was my father for God sake! Of course he cared, didn't he? Finally sitting down was too much so I started to pace my cell. I hoped Merlin would get me out of here soon but that hope was crushed when a small serving girl came in with my food. "Where is Merlin?" I asked her. She looked at me then away again and said in a small voice. "Prince Merlin has gone to Camelot to talk with your father" My eyes widened when she said this. Does Merlin have some kind of death wish? He went to tell my father that his father had taken me prisoner he would most likely kill him. "I need to get out of here! I have to help him! You have no idea what Uther is like when he is upset!" She shied away from me as I raised my voice but she had the courage to shake her head and say "I'm sorry, but I can't let you leave without King Balinor's consent" my anger flared and I struggled to rain it in. I struggled to stop myself from screaming when I said "then tell your king that if I don't get set free Merlin will pay the price. My father won't hesitate to kill him it doesn't matter how many Knights he took with him, the group he took will be no match for the guards of Camelot" the serving girl looked at me like I was crazy and said "if you're lying about this…" I could hear the uncertainty in her voice and I tried to reassure her "I'm not, Merlin's my friend and I don't want to see him hurt." When I said this she gave me a sceptical look and scoffed "you already did the damage" and with that she left to – hopefully – talk to her king so I can get set free and help Merlin before something bad happens to him…

0o0o0o0

I was surprised when Louisa, my wife's serving girl came into my throne room and asked for the young Pendragon boy to be set free. "Why on earth would I do that?" I asked her. She shifted uncomfortably in front of me and said "he said that Prince Merlin's life will be endangered by going back to Camelot to talk to Uther, Sire" I sat in my throne and thought, finally coming to a decision I said "I will not let the boy go until Merlin returns safely. And if Uther harms him or one of my knights in any way the boy will never be released" Louisa nodded then bowed "yes, sire" she said before leaving. I sat back in my throne and sighed. I knew I couldn't keep him locked up for ever but with what he did he's lucky he didn't have a worse punishment. If Arthur was right and Uther hurt Merlin it would be my fault. I was the one who forced him to go and now I didn't let the only person who would be of any help out of the dungeons. Maybe I was being a bit unfair but at the moment I really didn't care. All I cared about now was Merlin's safe return.

0o0o0o0

Leo, Chester and I waited at the gates of Camelot for Sir Gwaine to return. Finally he came back and told us to follow him to the throne room. He kept throwing me weird looks every time he thought no one was looking. I caught him looking and I raised my eyebrows "what?" I asked but he just shook his head and carried on walking. After that we walked in uncomfortable silence, which is strange since Gwaine and Chester hardly ever stop talking. When we finally walk into the throne room – Gwaine leading us inside – Uther was sitting in his throne with a very worried expression, even though he tried to look like he didn't care. Gwaine bowed his head at the king and departed from are little group. "Where is Arthur?" Uther asked, I sighed and said

"King Balinor has put him into the dungeons" Uther's face was a mask. I couldn't tell what he was feeling until his face turned red with anger "WHAT! He has no right!" I flinched when the king raised his voice. I may be a prince but Uther still scared me. Chester stepped in after seeing me flinch. "Excuse me, _sire,_ but he does have reason. Prince Arthur _attacked _king Balinor's _son!_ He has _every _right-" I cut him off before he said something he regretted.

"Chester!" I turned to the king and said "please accept my apologies sire, Sir Chester is a little angered by Prince Arthur's actions." The king snorted and said "who is this _Prince_? Last I checked Alelikor's Prince was missing" I snickered softly and murmured softly "clot-pole" but with the silence in the room I might as well of shouted it. The king rose from his throne, glaring at me. He pointed a finger and said "know your place, servant, before I have you thrown into the dungeons" Chester and Leo burst out laughing, Leo having to hold onto Chester so he didn't fall over. This just infuriated Uther more and he turned his steely gaze on my friends. "You think this is _funny!?_" The King bellowed. They sobered up quickly and murmured apologies. Chester, regaining his posture said "no, sire. It's just you said that Merlin is a servant, which he clearly is not" I felt the colour drain from my face when he said that. Uther's gaze landed on me "oh? So what is he then?" he asked, taking in my white tunic that had gold symbols of the Old Religion around the hem of the sleeves and the collar, my black pants and brown boots with gold buckles. "He is Prince Merlin of Alelikor."

_**A/N: Sorry I only updated once last week**__**, I feel so bad **____**. Oh well hope you liked this chapter.**_

_**Review!**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 6**_

**A/N: Hey guys. Hope you like this chapter.**

I stared at my son's manservant in total shock and disbelief. I felt the expression on my face change from disbelief into anger. "Is this some sort of jest?" I asked, only a hint of rage in my tone, although I'm guessing you could see it on my face. The servant – no _prince_ – stepped forward and said "this is no jest, sire, but the honest truth" I felt the anger fade away at his words but it quickly came back when I thought about what my son must be going through. Getting back to the point I said "let Arthur go." Merlin nodded and said in a quiet voice "I will do everything I can, sire" I nodded and wave a hand in dismissal "well then, off with you." Merlin and his knight bowed and they left the throne room. I stood there in silence for a moment then waved my hand in the air once more "leave me" I said. Everyone in the room filed out the main doors, even the guards leaving me to my thoughts.

0o0o0o0

"I'm surprised he didn't kill us" I said as we made our way back to the gates of the city where are horses waited. "He couldn't have killed us anyway, unless he wanted a war with a magical kingdom" Chester said. I nodded and we carried on walking. People stared when they saw me walking the streets dressed as I was, some recognising the symbols of the Old Religion. Half way to the gates Gwaine came running up with Percival, Leon, Elyan, Gwen and Morgana. "Is it true? Are you really the Prince of Alelikor?" Gwaine asked. I sighed slightly and nodded "yes." They all looked stunned, probably thinking Arthur and I were playing a prank on them. "Is he really locked in the dungeons?" Gwen asked and I nodded again. "I'm doing everything I can to get him out, but my father is stubborn, it won't be easy" I said. They all looked at each other and Morgana stepped forward "let us come with you" I looked at her uncertain for a moment then said "get your horses and meet us at the edge of the Darkling Woods" they all nodded and with that Leo, Chester and I carried on our walk to the gates.

0o0o0o0

After we watched Merlin and his knight's walk away we raced to the Royal stables. I grabbed my horse, Fay and helped Gwen with putting on the saddle and tightening the stirrups. After everyone was ready we started at a slow walk to the city gates, but once out of sight of Camelot we made the horses run as fast as they could. Finally making it to the edge of the Darkling Woods I saw Merlin and his two knights' waiting. When they finally spotted us they trotted over on their horses. "Are you ready to go?" Merlin asked as we got closer. I nodded and so did everyone else. "Then let's go."

We didn't get far before we had to stop and make camp for the night. Merlin had introduced us to his friends, Chester and Leo, as we road down the main trading route earlier. I sat next to the fire as everyone was making their beds for the night. I put it off as long as I could before I was forced to make my bed so I wouldn't raise suspicion. Truth be told only Gaius knew my fear of sleep, of the horrible images that plagued my dreams. Even after everyone was deep in sleep, I lay there, awake, and scared of what I was to see when I closed my eyes. I slept for a short while only to be woken by the tortured screams in my nightmares. I lay still, trying to control my breathing when I heard rustling coming from one of the temporary beds. I feigned sleep as best I could, leaving my eyes open a slit so I could see. Merlin rose from his bed and looked around; making sure everyone was sleeping before getting up and walking into the woods. I got up and followed, making sure not to make any noise as did so. I crept after Merlin as silently as possible, following him to a clearing. He stepped out and walked to the middle so I hid in the bushes at the edge. A man I robes stepped out of the other side and met Merlin there. "Any word on Byron?" he said. The robbed figure shook its head and said "none so far, my lord. I will have my scouts keep looking" Merlin nodded and started to turn away when the figure said "wait, there was one thing. Henry found this when he searched Blackbourne, it was the last known place he was at." The black figure handed Merlin something which looked like a small box. "Thank you" he said before the man turned and walked away. Merlin sighed loud enough for me to hear then sat down on the ground. I was about to go to him when I heard him whisper "Aliese" I tensed, recognising the Old Tongue. I shifted my position which was a bad idea because Merlin stood and turned around "who's there?" he asked. I stood up and stepped out from behind the bush, finding it pointless to hide now. I took a step closer to him and smiled "you have magic?" his face paled at the question but he nodded anyway. I felt my smile grow wide and it felt like I flew to him. I wrapped him in a tight hug before letting him go. Smile still in place. "You're not mad?" he asked, the colour starting to return to his face now. I shook my head and said "I thought I was the only one" he froze at that and stared at me "you can do magic?" I nodded and whispered "Forbærne" I lifted my hand to show him the fire ball I had made. After he got a good look at it I closed my hand around it, putting it out. Merlin stared for a few moments before grabbing my and leading me back through the forest. When we got to the edge of the camp Merlin stopped and turned to me. "Morgana, you're not going to tell anyone are you?" I gave him a sceptical look and said "why would I do that? That means we would both be condemned to death" I pulled my hand away from his and walked back over to my bed beside Gwen. Merlin also walked over to his and got in. "Goodnight Merlin" I said as I lay there, staring at the stars, I could hear the slight hint of surprise when he replied. "Goodnight Morgana" with that I closed my eyes, falling to sleep with a smile on my face, and for once, I didn't dream of death and war, I dreamt off a young man with shining blue eyes and short chocolate brown hair. A name echoing in my head. Byron.

_**A/N: Just so you know i had to change chapter 2 slightly, nothing major just so they only think Balinors dead not that he actually was. Sorry if that confused anyone coz i only noticed it when i read it back. And just so you know Morgana will NOT turn evil. Thanks for reading and as always...REVIEW! **_


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating for a while but I have been stuck for what to write. So if anyone has any suggestions for the next chapter so I can make it longer I would be forever grateful ****.**

_**Chapter 7**_

I woke the next morning to find everyone packing up camp around me. Merlin was putting out the fire whilst Gwaine, Leo, Leon, Chester, Elyan, Percival and Gwen packed everything else. When Gwen saw I was awake she came rushing over. She handed me my spare riding dress and said "get changed into this, milady" I nodded my head and walked away to get changed. As I walked past I saw Merlin glance in my direction but when I looked back he turned away. I shook my head slightly and carried on walking. Once changed I sat and waited for everyone to finish packing up. _Who is he? _ I wondered. I don't know why but I can't stop thinking about the man in my dreams. Byron. Where have I heard that name? I know I heard it somewhere but I can't for the life of me remember where. No matter, I'm sure it will come to me eventually. Sitting on the log I went over the dream I had of him last night.

**Dream:**

_I walked through the training field looking for someone, and at first, I didn't know who. Put I carried on anyway. Knights wearing white and gold with the sleeping Safire dragon on their chests and on their capes. But I wasn't paying attention, I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't see the man stood in front of me. When I got to close he put his hand on my arm and stopped me. I looked up, startled to see a familiar face – well familiar to the Morgana in the dream – the man smiled down at me and pulled me into a hug. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close, my arms going around his neck. "Well, what are you doing out here Morgana? You know you should be resting" I sighed and looked into his beautiful blue eyes. "I got board of lying in bed all day, and besides, it's not good for pregnant women to be kept inside all day. We are still capable of walking, you know" he chuckled and put his forehead against mine. "I know" he whispered. I closed my eyes as his lips pressed softly to mine. He pulled back when we heard people whistling and cheering. He turned around to glare at them but the other Knights just found it more amusing. "Shut up Chester!" he shouted, making the Knight in question laugh harder, but when he saw the look on his friends face he stopped "oh, c'mon Byron, lighten up"_

**Dream End**

I felt someone tap my shoulder and turned to see Merlin stood there. When he didn't say anything I raised an eyebrow at him. He smiled a little and said "everything's packed and ready to go" I nodded at him and stood. He led me to my horse and helped me on. In the back of my mind I couldn't help but think that this was Gwen's job and not Merlin's. I didn't complain though because I really didn't care. Once everyone was ready to go we set of once more.

0o0o0o0

I was running. I didn't know how long I had been running for I just knew I had to keep running. Being soaked from head to toe was making it harder to run, I was getting dizzier and dizzier, the more I ran, the dizzier I became. Finally, vision swimming, I stopped at the edge of a road. I knew I couldn't go anymore, yet I didn't feel safe enough to stop, so I carried on, barely making it two steps before collapsing in the middle of the ruff stone road.

0o0o0o0

We carried on in silence for a while, Gwaine saying a joke or two to lighten the mood. As we rode down the road Chester – the leader of the group – stopped suddenly, making my horse almost walk into the back of his. "What? Why have we stopped?" I asked as I moved my horse to walk around Chester, and just as suddenly Chester had stopped I did the same, my eyes landing on the unconscious girl lying in the middle of the road. I felt my eyes widen as I took in her features. She had long dark hair and pale skin, and if she had her eyes open I knew they would be the same dark shade they were the last time I saw her. "Freya…" I murmured. I slid off my horse and started to run over to her. When I got to her side I saw the dress she was wearing was covered in blood. Fresh blood, _her _blood. The sight made my stomach roll. I moved my hand to her face and caressed her cheek. Her eyes moved underneath her lids as she tried and failed to wake up. She pulled away and started to try and move, her eyes moving rapidly under the lids. I knew she was at least aware of her surroundings and the people with her, just not who they were. I clasped her hand in mine and she tried to pull away again but I didn't let her. Instead I bent my head closer to her and whispered "it's ok Freya, it's me, Merlin" at the sound of my name she visibly relaxed, grasping my hand tightly. I smiled a little and picked her up, cradling her against my chest. When I turned everyone was giving me odd looks but I just ignored them and got back on my horse, carefully placing Freya in front of me, one hand on the rains and one arm around her waist. Chester gave me a curious look, asking if I was ready to continue. I nodded my head and we set off again.

0o0o0o0

When I woke the first thing I felt was the hand holding mine. I pulled back instinctually and the hand tightened its grip on mine, I felt warm breath on my cheek and someone whispered "its ok, Freya. It's ok" I recognised the voice instantly. Merlin. I felt my lips tug into a small smile and I opened my eyes to see him leaning over me. "Merlin…" I whispered. His eyes sparkled when I said his name and he bent forward to brush his lips over mine. I hummed with pleasure and he deepened the kiss. I don't know how long we were like that for until we heard someone cough loudly behind us. He pulled back to glare at the man, which the man laughed at. "We're leaving now, _Sire_" the man said which made Merlin narrow his eyes and glare more, but the Knight just laughed and walked over to everyone else, who were talking quietly among them. "Can you stand?" Merlin asked me. I pulled my gaze away and back to Merlin and smiled "I think so" I said. He pulled me to my feet and I could feel myself sway a little bit before Merlin grabbed my shoulders to keep me up right, careful of the bandage he had wrapped around it to cover the wound. "Come on, we're nearly there" he said. I stared at him for a moment "nearly where?" I asked. He smiled and kissed my forehead softly "home" he whispered.

**A/N: Thanks for reading I really hoped you enjoyed it. REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Thought I'd be nice and give you two chappies today cause I haven't updated in ages and I feel mean. Hope you like! Thanks for reading!**_

_**Chapter 8**_

Seeing the woods thin was a relief. I had wondered how long it would take to get here. When the tops of the castle towers came into view my heart started pounding. I couldn't believe that _Merlin _was a prince! It was strange, knowing that one of your best friends had secretly been a prince. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't notice Morgana ride up next to me "hey, he'll be ok, you know" she said. I looked over at her and smiled, I didn't need to ask her who she was talking about. _Arthur. _"I know" I said but I could tell she knew I was still worried about him. "Merlin _will _get him out, Gwen." Morgana said. I sighed, I knew Merlin would do whatever he could to get his friend out, but what if it wasn't enough? What if his father wouldn't let him free? I pushed these thoughts a side. No, I knew he would get out the dungeons, with Kings Consent or not.

0o0o0o0

Lying in Merlin's arms, I could see the gate to the city coming into view, I could also feel Merlin tense slightly as we neared the entrance. I looked at him with a questioning look in my eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked. He glanced down at me for a second then looked back up, "nothing" he replied. I knew he was lying, I could hear the way his voice rose slightly and he refused to look at me. "Merlin…" I said quietly. He looked down at me, this time not taking his eyes off me. "You can tell me, you know that right? You know you can tell me anything?" I asked him. The guarded look left his eyes instantly, leaving behind his usual, care free blue. "I know…" he whispered. I smiled at him and slowly, he started to grin. He bent his head low and kissed my forehead. Just as he sat back up we reached the gate, the guards letting us straight through after catching sight of their prince. I smiled to myself at that, Merlin, _My Merlin, _was a _Prince._ It was still hard to believe even though it was one of the first things he told me when we first met and was talking about our homes. As we rode through the city people gathered, obviously not expecting the prince to arrive with more people than he had before he left the city. Merlin's arm around my waist dropped as he jumped down from the horse, he then helped me out of the saddle and took my hand, squeezing it gently. After the stable hands had taken the horses to the stables Merlin and I set off into the castle, the Knights, Gwen and Morgana following behind us. When we reached the Throne Room the guards pushed the doors open and we all walked in, Merlin in the lead. There was a man – presumably Merlin's father – sat on the gold and white throne in the middle of the stage. There were three thrones in the room, one smaller than the other to and to the left and one the same colour as the Kings but White with a Golden seat. The man smiled when we entered, his eyes immediately glancing to our clasped hands, but his smile didn't flatter, if anything, it grew. No one failed to miss the relieved look that passed across the Kings face when he saw his son, alive and unharmed. "Merlin, I'm glad to see you're alright" he said. Merlin let go of my hand and walked up to the King, wrapping his arms around him in a hug. When he pulled back the King started looking his son over. When Merlin noticed he gave a soft laugh and said "father, I'm fine" the Kings smile grew wider – if that was possible, it was already so big – and turned to the guards at the side of the room "fetch the Pendragon boy" he said. The guards nodded in respect and left with muttered "yes, Sire."

0o0o0o0

I was board. And losing my mind, possibly. I was so board I actually wish Merlin was here, talking about God knows what. The only remotely interesting thing was watching the sun, but even that got boring after a while. When the guards came and unlocked the cell, I looked up wearily. When the guards made no more to grab me I stood up. "Yes?" I asked. The guard looked at me for a moment before signalling someone else to come over, and that person just so happened to be carrying his amour and sword. "Prince Merlin has returned so you are free to go" the guard said. I nodded my head, taking my things from the second guard and making my way up to the throne room. Considering I don't know where Merlin's chambers were this was the second best place to look for him. When I finally got there I could hear the laughter from inside, which sounded strangely like… I burst through the doors and the laughter stopped, but I got what I wanted. There she stood, her dark hair tied into a braid and her chocolate skin glistening in the sunlight. When she caught sight of me she whispered "Arthur…" I smiled at her and she ran to me, wrapping her arms around my neck and holding me tightly. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer, burying my face in her hair. Finally she pulled away, not letting go, but just enough to see my face "are you ok?" she whispered. I smiled at her again and nodded "I'm fine, love." Turning away from Gwen I saw Morgana stood there, hand on her hips with one eyebrow raised, Gwaine, who looked – to him at least – like he had had one to many, Percival, who just stood smiling slightly at the open display of affection, Elyan and Leon were stood next to each other grinning, the King stood there with a small smile on his face and a faraway look in his eyes. Merlin stood there with his head bowed, a girl about the same age as Merlin stood a little behind him, her hand clasped tightly in his. I smiled at him and let go of Gwen, taking a step forward. "Merlin, I-" I started but he cut me off.

"No, don't apologise, I understand why you did it" he said. I shook my head at him and said "I am truly sorry Merlin" he smiled at me and walked over, stopping a couple steps in front of me. Forgetting everyone for the moment I pulled him into a hug. He tensed for a moment then hugged back. Finally I pulled back "idiot" I said, before ruffling up his hair. "Oi! Watch it prat!" he said and everyone laughed, glad things were back to normal.

_**A/N: Hope you guys like it. For the next chapter I can't decide whether to return to Camelot or stay in Alelikor for a little longer, review and tell me which you would prefer me to do!**_

_**REVIEW LIKE CRAZY!**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 9**_

_**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the story so far! Here is chapter 9. Enjoy!**_

I woke to someone shaking me lightly. "Merlin, it's time to get up" a soft voice said. I knew who the voice belonged to and it made me smile. Freya. Why had she come back? The thought wouldn't leave me alone. I rolled over on to my back, pulling her with me. "Freya, can I ask you a question?" she smiled and nodded "you just did" she said. I grinned at her before becoming serious again. "I'm serious Freya, I really need to know something" I said. Her eyebrows knitted together in concern. "What's wrong?" she asked. I sighed and said "nothing. I was just wondering…how did you…I mean… how are you here?" she smiled at me and stroked my cheek. "The Gods sent me back." She stated simply. I stared at her for a moment in utter shock. "Why?" I asked finally. "Not that I'm not happy your back, I am. It's just…they must have brought you back for a reason an-" I was cut off in my rambling as she brought her lips to mine. Eventually she pulled back to look at me. "Why?" I whispered, my hands tightening their hold on her, as if she would just disappear. "The Gods thought you have had so many bad things happen to you that you deserved something good in your life, something you had lost. So they said I could return to the world, curse free, if it helped you stay on the right side of destiny" I was about to reply when there was a knocking at my door. I sighed "enter!" I shouted and a serving boy, about 10 years old stepped in, his head bowed. "Yes?" I asked gently not wanting to scare the boy. "The King has requested that you and your guests join him for breakfast this morning, my lord" I smiled at the boy and nodded "ok, thank you." He took his dismissal and left, leaving Merlin and Freya staring at each other. "Come on, we need to find you something to wear."

0o0o0o0

15 minutes later Merlin and I were walking hand in hand down the corridor. Many of the servant stared at us but we ignored them. When we finally made it to the dining hall I saw everyone waiting on us. "About time!" Arthur said which earned him a slap on the arm from Gwen. Balinor just smiled at his son and waved a hand at the table. "Well? Are you just going to stand there or are you two going to join us?" he asked. Merlin and I made are way up the table next to the King. When I looked at Morgana I realised she was wearing a similar dress to me. They were both off shoulder with the coloured dust covering the bottom and working its way up the skirt. The only differences were that mine was a white dress with the gold dust and Morganas was green with silver. Once Merlin had settled in his seat the King allowed everyone to eat. After a while of eating in silence the King finally spoke up. "How long do you think you can stay for, Arthur? I would really like to get to know my sons friends better" he said. Arthur looked surprised at the sudden conversation but answered swiftly "I should think my father can run the Kingdom for a while without me" Balinor smiled then said "so you will stay?" Arthur smiled and nodded "of course."

0o0o0o0

Merlin and I walked to the training grounds to watch the knights fight. When we saw Chester defeat one of the other knights Merlin smiled and walked over to him, I followed. "I see you have still got your skill Chester" Merlin said. Chester grinned at his prince, obviously knowing something I didn't because he nodded and grabbed a new sword. Merlin walked over to the rack of swords and picked one, the only one with decoration on it. Then I saw it, his name, engraved into the sword in gold letters, _Merlin._

0o0o0o0

It was cold. The drip of water in the distance was starting to get insufferable. The stone floors as cold and unforgivable as the men that had captured me at Blackbourne a couple of weeks ago. Was it weeks? Days? Months? I had no way to no, there was no windows in the cell to tell the time just the single candle, his only light and warmth. After a couple of hours – was it hours? – I could hear voices outside the door of my cell. I could only hear some of the guards conversation as the door muffled the voices. "…Cheyne…Prince Merlin…kidnapped riding" The other guard asked the one outside the door a question and he said "…Prince Arthur and…girl…Morgana…Ward…Princes love Freya…kill them…back here…" another question was asked "tomorrow…" Then the guards walked away, leaving me with my thoughts. _I have to find a way to warn them._ I have tried mind speech but I was too far away for anyone to hear me. That's when the idea hit me. I lifted my ring to my lips and whispered "_Merlin_…" hoping beyond hope that he would hear me; I sat back and waited for an answer to my call.

0o0o0o0

I was amazed. Merlin could use a sword. _Merlin!_ Who would have thought? Then again it shouldn't have been that much of a surprise considering he was a Prince. Merlin and Chester took up their fighting stances and began to circle each other, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. They seemed to lunge at each other at the same time and suddenly Chester was on his back with Merlin's sword pointed at his throat, disarmed and unable to defend himself. I stood there, eyes wide with shock. Did I see that right? I must be going insane. Suddenly, Gwaine let out a low, appreciative whistle and said "you were really holding back on us mate" I nodded in agreement and Merlin smiled. "Well, it would have been strange if a village boy could use a sword, wouldn't it?" he asked. Gwaine laughed and said "but you were no village boy, were you Merlin." Merlin's smiled widened when he said "no…I guess I wasn't" I looked at the two, an amused expression on my face then said "how about me and you fight Merlin, let's see who the better fighter is" I grinned when Merlin nodded and spun his sword expertly in his fingers. This was going to be fun…

0o0o0o0

As Arthur walked towards me, the sudden urge to go find the box Byron left behind took over. I fought it off and looked to Arthur, who was getting into his fighting stance. This wasn't even a proper match for me, the only person I have trouble beating is my father, but I was still learning last time I fought him. I smiled knowingly at Arthur as we circled each other, people of all station coming over to watch. Arthur swung first, aiming for my left side, I blocked the blow with my sword and stepped backwards, silently laughing at the annoyed look that passed over Arthurs face. We carried on like that for a while, Arthur attacking, me defending. Until, finally, I got bored with the little game and went on the offensive. Arthur didn't even see it coming. I swung my sword at his head then at the last possible second aimed for his right arm, knocking the sword from his grasp. Then without giving him time to recover I knocked his legs from under him. I placed the tip of my sword on his heart and the crowd erupted into cheers. Arthur lay there, a shocked expression on his face. I moved my sword away and held a hand out to Arthur, who took it gratefully. Gwaine and the other knights came to pat Merlin on the back for his victory, all to stunned to do anything more.

_**A/N: Another chapter done. Sorry I haven't updated in a while its just I didn't know what to write so if I don't upload the next chapter for a while, that's why. Also, would love to know what everyone thought about this chapter. I don't know about the ending, but I did write it a 3 in the morning so it is as good as expected at this time. Please Review, and if you have any ideas then let me know! Also want to know if you guys can guess who has Byron? And what do they plan to do with him? All is revealed in next chapter, most likely the one after that as well.**_

_**Review! XxFall3nAnge1xX**_


	10. AN: Sorry, Looking for the file!

**A/N: I know this isn't a chapter and I'm sorry but I have messed everything up and I need to find the chapters that have disappeared but if I can I will have to re-write them which could take god knows how long. I'm sorry for everyone who have been waiting a long time but don't worry I will not stop this fic, I love it too much. Once again I'm sorry for everything and how long it is taking, but don't give up on it hopefully I will update soon!**

**XxFall3nAnge1xX**


End file.
